<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WANT by takenbynumbers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038578">WANT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbynumbers/pseuds/takenbynumbers'>takenbynumbers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbynumbers/pseuds/takenbynumbers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus pushes Tseng's limits. Tseng takes it. It's just another part of the game they're playing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rufus Shinra/Tseng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. you carry your wariness and weariness in your heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Tseng chokes back a sob, hands curled in the roots of Rufus’ hair as the man thrusts into him, punishingly hard. There is no love in the action, only a selfish chase of his pleasure taken in every which way from Tseng. He is lost in the sensations, of every drag inside, every press against that bundle of nerves that makes him lose his composure and cry out, deaf to everything except the rush of blood in his ears and Rufus’ moans of pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
It is further heightened as Rufus wraps his long fingers around Tseng’s cock, stroking awkwardly. Enough to push him over the edge and he comes hard between them with a breathless gasp, decorating their bodies with his seed. Rufus lets go and hikes his legs up, nails digging into his thighs as his movements falter, body shaking with physical exertion as he loses himself. Sweat beads on his forehead, making his fringe stick to the skin. Finally he comes, and Tseng moans at the sensation, the sight of Rufus lost in passion, forcing his name out like a prayer to the gods. It’s messy, as always, and Tseng can feel the come seeping from his abused hole when Rufus pulls out none too gently.<br/>
<br/>
They lay there panting and Tseng tries (not for the first time) to not dwell on the fact that he is losing the little game they have been playing close to a decade. For all his talk of loyalty and devotion, his ego cannot stand the thought of losing to the future President of Shinra and nothing disgusts him more in his quiet moments alone than his traitorous heart. He knows Rufus would never let his feelings get in the way of his ambition and he resents him for that. Even more he resents that he will never say no to Rufus.<br/>
<br/>
Turning over, he faces away from Rufus and feels him move behind him, tracing over the tattoo covering his back. Kisses are pressed to the back of his neck as fingers press into him, into the mess of come and lubricant which forces an unbridled moan out of Tseng. He’s too sensitive, but he can’t think clearly enough to move away, instead pushes back greedily.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Mine</em>,” Rufus mouths against his neck, sweeping his hair out of the way as he bites down hard. Tseng is helpless in the face of Rufus’ possessive passion. He is burning up with how much he <em>wants</em>. He cannot define it, but he is a slave to their shared carnal desire that makes him lose his self-discipline. The cost of which he is paying for with his heart and his life. Knowing that Rufus could get rid him at any point – rid himself of <em>all</em> his Turks. And what can he do, but continue with their dangerous dance?<br/>
<br/>
The steps are changing, he can sense it in the change of mood. He’s not used to Rufus pushing his limits like this, three fingers fucking him as deeply as his cock earlier. But it’s the words that are coming out of Rufus, the feel of him leave sharp stinging marks along his neck and shoulder, that makes Tseng start to harden again despite his exhaustion  with his whole body aching with the need to be filled again.<br/>
<br/>
“No one could <em>ever</em> take you apart like I do,” Rufus hisses into his ear and Tseng can only gasp as those dexterous fingers twist inside him. He feels Rufus using his free hand to wrap a handful of his hair and he’s shoved into the pillow, flush against the bed. Squirming back, he tries to lift himself up on to his forearms, only to be pushed back down. Tseng hates feeling like he’s lost control of any situation but if he’s honest with himself – he lost that control when they first kissed.<br/>
<br/>
Overwhelmed with pleasure, he’s not aware of anything except being completely taken by Rufus – mind and body. He manages to turn his head to breathe, and he clutches the sheets as his hips buck into the mattress and back onto Rufus’ fingers. The bed shifts with movement and Tseng feels empty for a moment until the blunt head of Rufus’ cock breaches him once more. It’s easier this time and through the twisted haze in his mind he has the realisation that this may be the precursor to something more. Or Rufus may ask him to do the improbable – kill the President. There is always a reason for their dalliances that is never revealed until they are basking in the afterglow.<br/>
<br/>
“I <em>will</em> shape my own destiny,” Rufus groans as he thrusts relentlessly into Tseng, hauling him up by his hips so he’s on his hands and knees. For such a slight looking man, under his suit and flowing coat he has a hidden strength. Tseng’s head hangs between his shoulders as he shakes with need, barely taking in Rufus’ words. They are always the same when he gets riled up about his situation or when someone mentions his father. In the bedroom it is always when he wants to feel that he is in charge.<br/>
<br/>
Still he knows Rufus will shape his destiny. He will twist it so there is nothing but his ambition and ideals and may the gods forgive anyone who gets in his way. All Tseng can do is stay by his side and take what is given.<br/>
<br/>
Right now it is nothing more than being treated like a whore for Shinra, but he knows it is for the <em>right</em> Shinra. And as he feels Rufus pulse inside of him with a quiet gasp of release, he couldn’t help but wonder if he was in love with Rufus, or the idea of the power he could wield. The thought is pushed aside when Rufus shoves him onto his back and latches his mouth onto his neglected cock, sucking hard.<br/>
<br/>
It is in that moment that Tseng knows the distinction - that he is in love with Rufus while he gags, when he is looking down into those blue eyes, face flushed with exertion and completely wrecked. As he is taken apart again, Tseng arches his back as he comes hard down Rufus’ throat, holding him in place by his fine blond hair with the first words he ever said to Rufus in bed on his lips.<br/>
<br/>
<em>"Destroy me.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. zero and counting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's always a beginning.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Rufus has Tseng on his knees, he overthinks at the worst possible moment and shoves him away in a panic, hurriedly shoving his saliva slick cock back into his pants. He thinks he’s coerced his favourite Turk into this, abusing his power, behaving like his <em>father </em>in the worst possible fashion – it’s enough to make him wilt at the very thought. He wants to emulate certain aspects of his father and his accomplishments, but his proclivities for secretaries is not one of them. Tseng just clears his throat, still kneeling patiently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sir… <em>Rufus</em>. Come here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rufus makes eye contact and notices that Tseng is smiling up at him with such <em>heat</em> in his eyes, without his usual stoic, placid visage. It’s enough to make him drop to his knees in front of him, burying his hands in that thick black hair and pulling him into a biting kiss. He moans into it, tongue tracing along Tseng’s teeth and licking into his mouth with muster. His erection is slowly coming back, and he can feel Tseng grabbing him between the legs, unzipping his pants once more. The thing is, Rufus <em>wants</em>. He wants everything Tseng will give him, that he can’t get anywhere else. And the knowledge that he wants nothing from Rufus except respect and leadership (when the time comes) and has asked for <em>nothing</em>, makes him harder than almost anything else in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither of them seems prepared to separate from their kiss, but the hard floor is irritating Rufus’ knees, and there’s a perfectly good couch just waiting to be ruined. Tseng hauls him up bodily, and Rufus wants to object at being manhandled, but his protests die in his throat as Tseng makes quick work of his clothes and drapes them on the desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There is something both daunting and empowering about being naked in front of someone who has known him for so many years. Rufus takes himself in hand as he lounges back on the couch, stroking slowly as Tseng strips down. He notices the way he takes care with his weapons and gloves and that he looks almost <em>broader</em> without clothes, those hard muscles defined and on display, and <em>gods</em>, he wants. Wants to trace the intricate tattoo of what looks like Leviathan on Tseng’s back with his tongue, touch all those battle scars, tangle his hands in glossy black hair and never let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tseng turns to look at him with a quirk of his eyebrow, idly flicking the lid of a small bottle off and on. Rufus hasn’t thought through the logistics of their impromptu encounter beyond wanting Tseng to get him off, but his cock twitches with eagerness at the unspoken request. “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to fuck me?” he finally manages to quip, smirking at the other man. That gets him a full-throated laugh, and he can feel the odd tension that was simmering on the surface break between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I fear you’ll destroy me one day,” Tseng says as he finally approaches, forcing Rufus’ legs apart as he kneels between them. “Completely ruin everything I’ve worked for. Run the company into space or into the ground, it’s hard to say.” Each word is punctuated with a thrust of his finger, and Rufus pushes back against them, urging him on as he adds another. It’s different when it’s someone else, when he’s so used to pleasuring himself behind closed doors, imaging someone else. Usually one of his Turks. Mostly Tseng if he’s honest with himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want to ruin that mouth of yours first,” Rufus shoots back, grabbing Tseng by his hair and pulling him to his crotch. Tseng just hums and sucks lightly at the head, adding a third finger to stretch him efficiently. It’s the most physical attention Rufus has received in a long while from someone else’s hand and he runs his fingers through Tseng’s hair, stroking tenderly. In his mind, he knows he wants this man to be by his side as he takes the company from his father – not just as his right hand but as his partner. An equal. And he will work to show him how much he appreciates the Turks and everything they have done for him, in spite of his own mistakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pushes Tseng’s head down impatiently, sinking into the wet and warm sensations of his mouth. When those long fingers find his prostate and curl at <em>just</em> the right time, he comes hard with a gasp, clutching at Tseng’s hair by the roots and keeping him place as he shakes through it. Tseng swallows everything, licking the head gently when he finally pulls his fingers out. It sends a shiver through him and he looks down to see Tseng’s hand between his legs, moving slowly. It’s the sight of Tseng’s lips red and puffy that make him exclaim quietly – sated as he is, he wants more. And isn’t that a perfect summary of his life?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come up here and fuck me already,” Rufus breathes, shuffling on the couch until he’s kneeling on it, body thrumming with anticipation. Tseng frowns for a moment and finally sits down on the couch, keeping a hold of his erection tightly. It’s a sight to behold and Rufus is glad the door is locked, and the cameras have already been disabled long before they even kissed. Holding onto Tseng’s shoulders, he moves until he’s hovering over Tseng’s lap, exhaling slowly to relax himself as he lowers. Tseng misses the first time and they both laugh at the clumsiness of the action. “Come on, hurry up,” Rufus grins at him, and Tseng just rolls his eyes, slapping his ass with his free hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I swear I will gag you next time if you don’t shut up and let me concentrate,” he grits out, managing to hit his target the second time. Rufus tenses for a moment, trying to relax at the blunt intrusion. It’s not until he’s completely settled on top of Tseng that he finally lets out a shaky laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re bigger than my dildo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tseng just grips him by his hips and thrusts up into him, lowering his head and biting at the side of Rufus’ neck. “Shut <em>up</em>,” he pants, and Rufus wraps his arms around Tseng properly, letting himself be manoeuvred up and down. The rhythm is sharp and jerky, and Rufus still feels too sensitive after his own orgasm but the satisfaction of being fucked (<em>finally)</em> is enough to keep him clinging to Tseng’s neck, moaning against his hair.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s not until Tseng comes with a breathless whimper against Rufus’ shoulder, holding him in place by his waist that he realises they didn’t use a condom. “Did you really have to finish inside me?” Rufus murmurs as silence stretches between them, only half-bothered by the fact. Tseng is still breathing hard but he finally lifts his head and Rufus looks at him. He is a thing of beauty, face flushed red and hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, eyes half-lidded and unfocused.  His mouth opens and shuts, and he just makes a noise in his throat – possibly out of frustration. Rufus isn’t sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I apologise, sir, I didn’t realise you moonlighted in Wall Market. Would you have preferred I decorate your face with come instead?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rufus’ eyes widen and he blushes furiously at the mere idea as arousal creeps through his abdomen once more. “How dare you,” he scoffs, although he notes Tseng’s serious expression. “Would you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything you want, sir. Just say the word. I’m yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading! you can find me on twitter - takenbynumbers. concrit and feedback is always welcomed.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on twitter: takenbynumbers (concrit is especially welcomed).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>